Unseen Moments Of The 80th Hunger Games
by BookAddictForLife
Summary: The companion story to The 80th Hunger Games. It's what the title says.


**Hey guys, this is the companion story to The 80****th**** Hunger Games, as promised. Hope you like it. I started school last week, so I won't have a lot of time to update this story and its companion. Also, I changed my email account, so feel free to PM me now. :)**

**Lyle's Death Scene**

As my plate rises, I'm filled with fear. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be anywhere near here. But it wasn't really my choice. I'm not the smartest person ever, but even I know I don't stand much of a chance against the other tributes. All during training, I was watching them all. They're all so much better at everything than me, all so much stronger. Sure, I'm pretty good with a spear, but what are the chances I'll actually mange to get one in these games? No, it's best to run and not risk it. I've got to get home to my family and friends. They're the only things that matter on this planet. I've got to come home for them, especially for Acacia. I can only imagine what she would do if I didn't come back. After that girl volunteered for her and died, she's been so afraid of losing someone else. That's why she ran away from district six, her home. She feels too guilty to have stayed there, even though no one held the blame of the girl's death on her.

The plate is fully above ground now, or at least above the ground of the waiting area, because what I see before me is a cave. It's fairly big, and illuminated by a single lit torch on one wall. And all the way on the other side, right in front of the exit, is a pile of supplies. Supplies! My chest starts to fill with hope at the sight of the spears that are clearly visible, laying at the side of the pile. If I've got a spear, I can maybe win this, or at least put up a good fight. I'm too excited to think too hard about how strange this is, the gamemakers supplying me with all of this, and it's all stuff I'm good at, too. The air down here is rather cool, so I wrap my jacket around me tighter to keep in some of the heat. I shift my weight form one foot to the other, anxiously waiting for the gong to sound. One second goes by, then another. Then finally, after what seems like an eternity of waiting, the gong sounds, and I hop off my plate and rush to the pile of supplies. I take the spears in my hand, three of them, and put the rest into the backpack that is provided. Cautiously, I look out the exit and see…nothing. There's nothing to see, because it's pitch black. You can't see a thing in these caves outside of the one I'm in now. I look behind me, thinking about just staying here, but before I can think it through much further, the torch blows out, leaving me in total darkness. I let out a long, agitated sigh and then step out of the exit. _Guess I'll just have to go_, I think to myself. A strong, ice cold wind blows through, and I tilt my head down out of the breeze, my eyes already starting to water. Screams can be heard in the distance as people start to panic. Closing my eyes tight, I slowly count to ten, and then take a deep breath. _Keep it together, Lyle_, I tell myself. _You can do this._ I press myself against the wall, and make my way down its length. It seems like some sort of pathway, a tunnel. Maybe if I keep going I'll find-

My thoughts are cut off by the sound of feet scraping against rock, not too far from where I'm standing. I hold in a breath, trying to stay silent, but my heart is pounding so loud in my ears I'm sure anyone could hear it.

"Where are you?" A voice calls out. "I know you're here somewhere. I can hear you." I close my eyes tightly again, and slowly sink to my knees on the ground, letting out a slow, careful breath. My hand rests on the ground, an inch away from my side. The footsteps get closer, and I try not to shake where I'm sitting. Still, the footsteps get closer, until finally a foot falls down onto my hand, crushing it beneath its weight, breaking my fingers. I cry out in pain, and hear a soft chuckle from above me.

"There you are," the voice snickers, and it sounds so much more menacing in the dark. I feel a cold, hard blade slip into my ribcage, forcing me to open my eyes and gasp for air. But the air won't come. The pain sinks in, sharp and menacing, fighting to engulf me in a dark abyss. Small moans escape my lips as I fight to keep my eyes open. Then the person, whoever they are, slowly slides the blade out of the wound, creating a whole new wave of pain.

"No," I manage to croak out as the life begins to leave my body. My life flashes before my eyes, just like people always say it does. And all the moments I never had, those appear, too, taunting me with the knowledge that I'll never experience them. With the last of my strength, I call out one last desperate sentence to my family and friends back home. "I'm sorry guys, don't forget me." And then my eyes go blurry, but not because of tears. I can feel the life leaving me, seeping out through the wound in my chest. The dark engulfs me, and with one final, shaky breath, I leave this world forever.

**Ok, there you go. I've decide to make this story all of the unseen moments of The 80****th**** Hunger Games, not just the deaths. Yeah, so, review. Oh, and the first person to correctly guess who the killer was in this chapter gets a virtual chocolate cake, and an extra "vote" for their tribute. I suggest looking at the entry forms people sent in to help you guess. Like I said before, now that school has started, updates may be a little slower.(Not that I've ever been all that good at updating… :()**


End file.
